The Arch-Ancestor (A Will Eternal)
Summary One of three brothers created by the Eternal Mother to stop Mortal Renegade from killing her, and thus all life left in the world. He gave his life, sealing it away for several millennia, his being enslaved as one of its wraiths to face his successor. His body was made into an entire world by the Eternal Mother, housing all of the Heavenspan Realm until a successor for him arose. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | High 1-B Name: Arch-Ancestor Origin: A Will Eternal Gender: Male Age: Several thousands of years | Unknown, likely less than a few days Classification: Eternal Mother's Will's embodiment, Sovereign |-|Remnant= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High, Mid-Godly upon death), Acausality (Type 4, like all of the Mortal Renegades warriors, he works by his own laws and can completely disregard other laws present where he is, even if his existence defies them to the point that they attempt to erase him. Is also far more powerful than Cultivators who can survive being severed from space, time, fate, and the universe, and make it so that all laws in a place belong to them), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his strength by "several times" with throat crushing times, same with mountain shaking bash, 15 times with Emperor's Fist, and can increase his speed with Godkiller. Amps can be stacked with one another), Life Energy Absorption, Sealing, Teleportation (Normal, as well as sealing himself in a pocket dimension and unsealing himself somewhere else), Transmutation through Spirit Enchantments, Necromancy and Soul Manipulation (Can control millions of souls, and use them to create multicolored flames), Immortality type 5 (Has been consumed by Eternal Extermination, being impossible to affect even by those that mastered the essence of life and death), Biological Manipulation (Can forcefully create an energy passageway of energy outside of someone's body, leading from shoulders or head to their meridian, forcing them to be unconscious until the passageway is broken), Miscellaneous Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can seal his soul to avoid it being reached by soul manipulation) |-|Peak= All previous to a far higher extent except Immortality type 5 and Mid-Godly Regeneration |-|Cultivation abilities= By virtue of being a Sovereign, he has all of the following: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (All types), Information Analysis, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 6), Astral Projection, Qi Manipulation (Can absorb and manifest it outside of him), Enhanced Senses (Can see more colors than normal humans, have better senses than most beings without qi, and high level cultivators can easily notice any mortal lying regardless of how skilled they are), Extrasensory Perception (Of auras, energy, souls, danger and several others), Non-Physical Interaction, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Anyone beyond Deva level can use anything in creation as a deadly weapon, from air to drops of rain), Explosion Manipulation (Can detonate items he owns at will), Flight, Sound Manipulation (Bai's shouts can shake someone so violently that they are reduced to red mush that the wind alone can blow away, and cause even those not much weaker than him to vomit blood, or ooze it from their eyes and ears. The Arch-Ancestor is incomparably superior to when he did this.), Adaptation (A cultivator's body adapts to drugs and poisons, building up resistance to them. It applies even if beneficial ones, making regular use of healing or physical enhancing pills impossible), Sealing (Of souls, areas, energy inside of people, and several others), Self-Destruction (Both partial body parts or completely), Spiritual Pressure (Gives Regeneration Negation, Soul Manipulation (Can harm them with all attacks, and control them while bodiless), Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Avatar Creation, Possession, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Teleportation Negation Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fusionism, Invulnerability, Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Void Manipulation |-|Resistances= Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sealing, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Forcefields, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Possession, Information Analysis, Poisons, Blood Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Absorption, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Invulnerability, BFR, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to people that can make stars collapse and make "the heavens go dark") | High Hyperverse level Speed: At least Massively FTL (Comparable to Bai), Immeasurable with Godkiller | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | High Hyperversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Planetary | High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, has been born with great martial knowledge Weaknesses: Wants to die | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Undying Codex: *'Undying Skin:' Tempers the skin of the user, making them incredibly durable and difficult to kill. It is divided into four levels: Iron, Bronze, Silver, Gold. Each increases power explosively, to the point of that he can move faster than he could see previously, speed doubling, and allowing him to keep up with several people superior to his Qi condensation level. The forte of the skin is, however, the durability, which let him feel as if attacks from normal great tenth circle qi condensation cultivators were mosquito bites. **'Throat Crushing Grasp:' Through a grasping motion, he releases a power several times what he could normally. Releases a gravitational energy that makes it impossible to avoid it. *'Undying Heavenly King:' Strengthens the flesh of the user, making it a total of 100000 times stronger. It has five levels, with each five representing a creature of mighty power, and each level has 10 sub-levels that represents the number of animals. The levels are Ancient Mammoths, Berserk Ghosts, Heavenly Demons, Asuras and the Heavenly King. He can also summon an avatar of varying sizes of the animal he has mastered, with a corresponding number of avatars to the sub-level reached. **'Mountain Shacking Bash:' Amplifies the speed and strength of a person while they perform a bodyslam into the enemy. *'Undying Tendons:' Increases speed, and gives a decade of lifetime per tendon. **'Undying Hex:' Seals things that come in contact body, including physically sealing objects, sealing the targets supernatural powers, sealing his own soul and mind to not be affected by their manipulations. Can seal himself fully, and unseal somewhere else, effectively teleporting while bypassing teleportation nullification and forcefields made against them. *'Undying Bones:' Tempers the bones in five different levels. The first increase durability, the second increases strength **'Undying Emperor's Fist:' Undying Emperor's Fist absorbs all the energy inside of him by creating a black hole like a vortex that absorbs even the very colors from the area, and the sheer pressure from it can warp attacks aimed at him out of existence. The unleashed power is all of his power put into one blow, and then amplified by five. *'Undying Blood:' Transforms all of his blood to be eternal, giving immense restorative properties. **'Godkiller:' Accelerates to the point that he becomes "faster than teleportation", and creates a red haze around him that absorbs life energy of everything hit by it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Undying Codex: *'Undying Skin:' Tempers the skin of the user, making them incredibly durable and difficult to kill. It is divided into four levels: Iron, Bronze, Silver, Gold. Each increases power explosively, to the point of that he can move faster than he could see previously, speed doubling, and allowing him to keep up with several people superior to his Qi condensation level. The forte of the skin is however the durability, which let him feel as if attacks from normal great tenth circle qi condensation cultivators were mosquito bites. **'Throat Crushing Grasp:' Through a grasping motion, the Arch-Ancestor releases a power several times what he could normally. Releases a gravitational energy that makes it impossible to avoid it. *'Undying Heavenly King:' Strengthens the flesh of the user, making it a total of 100000 times stronger. It has five levels, with each five representing a creature of mighty power, and each level has 10 sub-levels that represents the number of animals. The levels are Ancient Mammoths, Berserk Ghosts, Heavenly Demons, Asuras and the Heavenly King. He can also summon an avatar of varying sizes of the animal he has mastered, with a corresponding number of avatars to the sub-level reached. **'Mountain Shacking Bash:' Amplifies the speed and strength of a person while they perform a bodyslam into the enemy. *'Undying Tendons:' Increases speed, and gives a decade of lifetime per tendon. **'Undying Hex:' Seals things that come in contact body, including physically sealing objects, sealing the targets supernatural powers, sealing his own soul and mind to not be affected by their manipulations. Can seal himself fully, and unseal somewhere else, effectively teleporting while bypassing teleportation nullification and forcefields made against them. *'Undying Bones:' Tempers the bones, increasing durability and power of the user. **'Undying Emperor's Fist:' Undying Emperor's Fist absorbs all the energy inside of him by creating a black hole like vortex that absorbs even the very colors from the area, and the sheer pressure from it can warp attacks aimed at him out of existence. The unleashed power is all of the Arch-Ancestors power put into one blow, and then amplified by two. *'Undying Blood:' Transforms all of his blood to be eternal, giving immense restorative properties. **'Godkiller:' Accelerates to the point that he becomes "faster than teleportation", and creates a red haze around him that absorbs the life energy of everything hit by it. *'Five Yin Organs Secret Magic': The five Yin organs (liver, heart, spleen, lungs and kidneys) are imbued with the five elements (water, fire, wood, air and earth), increasing the power of the user's fleshy body to its limit, increasing their power by more than any other of his statistic amplifications. Flame Conjuration: A skill of incredible importance withing the wildlands, those skilled enough in it are often revered as gods by many. The conjuration process fuses/ignites vengeful souls to create multiple colored flames, which can be use to create a literal rain of fire, roaring tempests of fire kilometers wide, or to spirit enchant an object by an equivalent amount of colors in the flame. *'Spirit Enchantment:' Necromancers can use multi-colored flames as fuel to enhance an item, increasing their effectiveness explosively. **1-10 Fold: Such spirit enchantments increase the power of the object several times each, and mutate the materials to an extent as well. A simple wood sword becomes stronger than any metal, and easier to use and conduct energy through. **11: Eleven fold spirit enchantment transforms the item on a fundamental level, while breaking all bonds and seals previously placed on it. A withered up flame becomes a tree, a concealment mask becomes an illusion pearl, and other such transformations. **12-14: The equivalent of one digit flame enchantments on top of the 11th enchantment. **15: The equivalent of a deva in might, an item enhanced to this point will be as powerful as a deva itself. Such items allow Nascent Soul cultivators to gain enlightenment in reaching the Deva level. **16-20: The equivalent of one digit flame enchantments on top of the 15th enchantment. **21: A flame so powerful that the world itself cannot contain its power, and will do everything to suppress it, least it be destroyed. An item enchanted by this flame will become a spirit with power equivalent to a demigod. **22-30: The spirit will keep evolving, and life will start multiplying in it, until with a thirty fold enchantment it becomes a world of its own. Key: Remnant | Peak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Element Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Characters Category:Concept Users